the_universe_of_ahutiifandomcom-20200217-history
Gods
The Gods of the Universe of Ahutii Naevah '''- Goddess of primarily Earth, though she has passed the trials of leadership and foundations. Naevah was the first writhing force to split and pass her trial, making her the oldest of the gods. To pass the trial of leadership and foundation, she had to separate herself completely from the other writhing forces alone. As a consequence of her separation, time and relativity were created, thus making her few worshippers more devoted to her powers. She is currently the leader of the Decahead and is the goddess that keeps the universe on her shoulders, due to her strength, resilience, and resourcefulness. Not many races know of her existence because she is rarely mentioned in shared knowledge. Her champion, Carson, resides with the other pagan elemental champions whom are in the Ethereal Whispers. '''Kikulah - Goddess of primarily Water, though she has successfully completed the trials of motherly love, and change. Her trials consisted of protecting a lone child against foes, even going as far as causing her own bodilly harm as sacrifice for the child. This granted her the ability to inhibit the understanding of change and growth in young as well as show the importance of dependance on guardian figures. Kikulah is often referred to as the "Eternally Pregnant One" as she is the craftier of all children in the universe, thus making her widely loved. She is the most universally worshiped in the galaxy of Nilmeiia and to not know her name is akin to blasphemy in many cultures. Her champion, Osiris, resides along with the other pagan elemental champions in the Ethereal Whispers. Sildean - Goddess of primarily Air. Her trials have granted her the understanding of wisdom and death. To complete her trial, Sildean was forced to understand and embrace the concept of death upon the writhing forces' creations. Over her trial, she grew wise and strong, henceforth causing the goddess' insight to be sought after. She is consequently the reason wars are fought and won. She gives reason and worth to the unreasonable and unworthy, and her wisdom makes her just in her actions. Sildean will always take the side of those whom are in the right and give them insight (or, often times, just the capability to learn faster than others). She is not nearly as worshiped as Kikulah, but she has her fair share of worshipers and those who have the utmost respect of her. Her Champion, Inene, resides along with the other pagan elemental champions in the Ethereal Whispers. Ignus '- Goddess of primarily Fire, passion, and determination. she is considered the most energetic goddess of them all often getting involved with mortal affairs more than the other gods and goddesses. She has been the cause of many wars, relationships, civilizations, and other passions of mortals. Some civilizations fear this goddess and others worship her just as much as the others. Her champion (Heidi) resides along with the other pagan elemental champions in the Ethereal Whispers. '''Morullah '- Goddess of life, creation, and acceptance she is considered as one of the most benevolent deities that exist, she is worshiped almost as much as Kikulah herself she is the creator of all physical objects in the universe and is responsible for all the life in the universe, in a way everyone is considered her child and she is often referred to as "mother" or "giver" for all life has come from a part of her body. She is often alluded to being responsible for all the healing that goes on and is thanked for it whether or not she has done it herself. Her champion (Jerenn) is one of the performers of the Vocal Fixation faction. '''Ricreeah - Goddess of balance, she is one of the first ascended goddesses. When she led her people to being in tune with their world's ecosystems and keeping them from destroying all life on their planet, Ahutii chose her to keep the balance for the rest of eternity and keep most intelligent life in line. Her champion is unknown or has yet to be chosen. 'Murmus '- God of Sex and Love. He is an ascended God that Ahutii chose after Murmus rose up against sexual oppressors that bred his people in tubes and artificial ways rather then let them do it naturally and be able to pleasure each other and love one another. After rising up he found justice for his people and was blasted to death by one of the last oppressors and ascended into godhood in-front of the entire race of people. His champion is currently unknown but there is evidence that they exist. 'Jericuh '- God of language and magic he ascended after completing the trials of the letters by Ahutii, before speech existed he was able to find every letter in the labyrinth that was set but by Ahutii and the paths that he took became the common letters in language seen today. His champion (Yao Ishu) currently aligns to no faction and is on a search for her little brother in the galaxy with the mutated people of her race. 'Bursundro '- God of destruction, not much is known about this god or his champion except for one thing, fear him. '''??? - '''A god has yet to ascend to the tenth throne.